


Dealing with the Dead

by fishharlan16



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghosts, Guns, first ever seance, turns out ghosts are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishharlan16/pseuds/fishharlan16
Summary: A file from the records of the fixer known as Charter Hill, in which they learn that there is so much more in the world than they know.
Kudos: 3





	Dealing with the Dead

**Fixer Name** : Charter Hill

 **Date** : August 17, 2078

 **Client** : Preferred Anonymous

 **Case type** : Abnormal (See notes)

 **Payment** : 15,000eb

 **Location** : Razorball Arena, Night City Combat Zone

 **Team composition** :

  * Muscle: Cain
  * Overwatch: Crosshairs
  * Tech Support: LU
  * Medical: Switch (Note: find proper MedTech)
  * Other: ~~Preacher~~ Tonya (Occultist)



**Details** :

Razorball Arena has been rendered “unusable” due to “pissed off spirits or some shit.” Client wants the "spirit" dealt with soon. A gap in Razorball play would be bad for gang relations.

Personal notes:

This is a new one. The client has claimed that the Blood Razor’s arena has become unusable due to “spiritual influence.” While normally, I would just brush off the job, because it’s insane, the client is a big enough name to lend some credibility and it came with a massive paycheck. Besides, preliminary surveillance actually confirms the story. Something is going on at the arena that I can’t completely explain. Lots of blood, which wouldn’t normally be strange for Razorball, but this blood has come from the walls and floor. Furniture that was previously bolted to the floor has been stacked in the middle of the rink or floating with no anti-grav tech nearby. Holo-displays have ceased proper display patterns. All around spooky shit.

Team comp shouldn’t be too difficult. Cain is an obvious choice for muscle; not much can faze him. Crosshairs can provide Overwatch. The Razorball Arena is in a volatile area. We’ll need to make sure that none of the other gangs suspect there is any kind of weakness in the Blood Razor’s territory, so having someone on lookout to keep the streets clear is a necessity. LU should work for tech support. No reason she wouldn’t be able to reach into the remaining functional surveillance systems and ensure that none of the strangeness is due to netrunners. Medical is not so simple. I still haven’t found a good replacement for Janie. Switch has volunteered, but he specialized in cybernetics. Not sure he can patch us up without wires if things go bad. I have no idea how to deal with the spiritual side of things. I’ll try Gideon. He’s some kind of preacher so he might be able to help.

UPDATE:

Gideon is a no-go. He’s back in Utah with the rest of the Mormon Church, and I have no intention of getting involved with the theocracy of the Utah free state. Besides, I tried to call him, and he screamed in terror when he realized it was me. Guess he still isn’t over the tour job. I need to find an occultist. Someone with no ties to church-based governing bodies. Someone new, preferably. I have some leads to follow up on, but this needs to be done fast. No Razorball means rising tensions with the gangs of the Combat Zone, and that isn’t good for anyone.

UPDATE 2:

Found an occultist who seems, hopefully, to have some credibility named Tonya. No handle, which is an interesting choice, but one that made intel easy to track down. Her personnel file will be an interesting one to write up for sure. But I have a full team now. It’s time to get the job done.

 **Mission Summary** :

We arrived at the Arena at 11:45pm on August 19th. Crosshairs took up a post on the roof of the Arena with cameras covering each direction. The rest of us went inside and made our way to the press box. It would serve as our op center for the rest of the night. Switch set up a station with medpacks and cybernetic tools, just in case. Cain watched the door. Having that big fucker with a shotgun and a baseball bat certainly helped calm my nerves a little, but I was still on edge. The air felt wrong, like we weren’t welcome. Tonya could sense that I was nervous. She assured me that it was normal, and that this would be a routine exorcism. Never had a routine exorcism. I didn’t think exorcisms could be routine. But I trusted her.

LU hooked into the net around 12:25am, and that’s when things started to break bad. Her rig shorted out almost immediately and it completely took her out of commission. Boom, already one person down. I nearly called it there. I should have called it there. But Tonya just grabbed a pouch and set about marking the walls with some weird ink while muttering under her breath. That didn’t help. The furniture started shaking. The fucking ceiling started to bleed. I didn’t know what Tonya was doing, but it was making the whole damn building shift. A chair from the stadium below flew into the room and crashed right into Cain. I honestly though he might have been dead, and he probably would have been if he wasn’t so fucking dense. And through all of this, Tonya kept muttering and painting on the walls. Switch went and made sure that LU and Cain were alive. And that’s when things went from bad to fuckin insane.

I saw the spirit. It manifested its whole fucking body right in the middle of the room. Even worse, I recognized the kid. Little Davie Ross. Youngest Razorball player to ever be killed in the game. Barely 17 years old. Dead in the middle of a round. And yet here he was. Floating right in front of me. Switch tried to stand, and his entire cybernetic system shut down. Arms, legs, everything just dead weight. My own arm felt like it was dragging me down. But Tonya, chilled as can be, just pulled up a chair and sat the spirit down.

I have no recordings from this point on. Tonya and the spirit talked for some time. About what, I’m not sure. They weren’t exactly loud and while normally my built-in microphones could pick up anything, my whole arm was disabled. All I know is that eventually Tonya stood up and the kid just left. Completely vanished. And as soon as he did, everything kicked back on. My arm returned to operation, Switch was able to stand, and even LU bolted upright. Cain had taken a hell of a hit though. I had Switch and LU cart him off to the ripperdoc while I attempted to debrief Tonya.

Our occultist was not very forthcoming with details unfortunately. From what she could tell me, David was angry and couldn’t well communicate why until she came along and asked. I was not told the details, but they came to some sort of agreement. He’d leave the place alone and move on. In exchange, Tonya would do something for him. Not sure what, exactly, but she asked me where she might find a good arms dealer, so I can make an educated guess. After all the rumbling and shaking and tech malfunctions, I was ready for this fucked up job to be over and to just get paid.

An additional detail: Crosshairs didn’t notice a fuckin thing. He claims he sat up on the roof during the entire encounter and didn’t feel a single tremor. For him it was just a quiet night on a roof.

 **Closing Remarks** :

Shit. Fucking shit. Deep down, I was hoping that this was going to just be like some new tech that a rival gang was using to fuck with the Blood Razors, but no. That was a real, actual fucking ghost. A ghost! In Night fucking City!

I need to make a lot of adjustments to a lot of things. If I’m going to have to start dealing with supernatural bullshit, I better be fucking ready.

I’m going to call Catrina. Need to start making plans to get out and protect [REDACTED].

**Author's Note:**

> My player's haven't met all of these extra characters, but they might eventually! Who knows? :) (Me. I know.)


End file.
